


i dreamt about seeing you

by endlesslytea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Quarantine, i cant believe i wrote this, just two girls finally admitting they are crazy about each other while they are apart for two weeks, some white rose because i can't not write white rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesslytea/pseuds/endlesslytea
Summary: Everyone must stay in their homes, no one can get out.But being inside your house for so long, can make you realise a few things, and maybe even say them out loud.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 115





	i dreamt about seeing you

**Author's Note:**

> did i just write a fic about my bees in a coronavirus quarentine?? yes i did  
> do i regret it? a little

It had being 23 days of being trapped in their homes. Blake had no idea how being in her own house could be something so tiring.

She sat near her window and looked down at the lonely streets, talking with her friends on the phone. They hadn’t had the time to organize and spend those days together, only Weiss and Ruby could (Ruby actually running to Weiss’s house carrying a suitcase and three bags of food as the final minutes of freedom) stay together.

And surprising many, they had actually got along perfectly. 

“We would be amazing if we were together in quarantine.” Said Yang on the phone one night. “I would make breakfast while you read something out loud, and we would quietly hang out, doing whatever we want.” 

Blake smiled, holding her blankets closely. “It would be really cool.”

“I really want to be with you right now.”

Like always, Blake’s breathing trembled. Her and Yang were friends, they had been for years now, but still she had that dream, the hope that one day they could be more.

“Yeah, me too.” She wasn’t afraid to say it (not anymore). “I miss you. A lot.”

She heard Yang sighed. “Gosh, I’m about to jump off my window and run to your house.”

Blake grinned. “You shouldn’t do that.”

“Oh come on, no one is on the streets! I would go completely unnoticed.”

“Well, stealth isn’t really your best quality.”

Yang laughed. “Ouch! Well thank you very much!”

Blake felt her face heat up. “You are great in other thing! Really awesome!”

“Oh, really?” She could almost _hear_ Yang’s grin. “Tell me more.”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“No, please! You are the only thing that keeps me moving!”

“Moving where? From your bed to your couch?”

“Quarantine makes you really mean.”

The both laughed anyways. They didn’t know how much days they had to be in their homes, but every hour felt like eternity.

“You love me anyways.” Said Blake playfully, but her smile faded when Yang didn’t say anything.

There were a few moments of silence before Yang carefully said: “I really do.”

Blake swallowed. “I do too.”

It wasn’t really a confession, not for either of them. It was saying what had been around for months now, maybe even years. 

They talked every day, for hours. They video called each other for hours, leaving their computers on their tables while they did whatever else. Yang would cook, and Blake would read something out loud. They would watch movies at the same time.

But it wasn’t the same. They were still far apart.

“Tell them!” Said Ruby in a video call the four were having.

Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. “They were the best cookies I ever had.”

As Ruby cheered and hugged her friend (she could do that), Blake watched the tiny square with Yang’s image. She had her hair in a towel, and was moisturizing her face. 

“Ruby may not be able to cut a tomato, but she does make incredible cookies.” Said the blonde girl. Her sister looked at her place in the screen offended, but didn’t contradict her.

“Apparently next Monday we can get out.” Said Weiss, blushing as Ruby was practically sitting on her lap. “There are no new infected, and the ones who are are getting better.”

“Gods, I hope.” Said Yang. “I love my apartment, but I’m about to set in on fire.”

“I can’t even focus to read.” Added Blake. “I have been on the same chapter for two days.”

Yang looked at her with worry. “Oh no, what book?”

“Ninjas of Love.”

The blonde girl dropped her cream and gasped. “Damn! This is bad! We have to cancel quarantine.”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “What a great idea, why don’t you call the government and tell them?”

This started an argument between the two, as always happened in the video calls. Ruby smile as she stared at her friend and Blake couldn’t help but to feel jealous.

She wanted to be with Yang too. _With all of them_ , she meant. She missed all her friends.

But Yang… she couldn’t lie to herself. She wanted to be with Yang. In quarantine and—

“Blake!”

“What?” Said the faunus girl focusing in the screen again. Weiss narrowed her eyes and repeated herself.

“Ruby and I are going to start making diner, so we’ll talk later.”

“Oh, okay. Bye!”

“Bye!” Said Ruby before ending their call. Yang snorted.

“They are getting together before this ends.”

Blake smiled, happier now that Yang video square was taking her whole screen. That wasn’t fair to Ruby and Weiss, but Blake couldn’t help herself.

Was she a bad friend for thinking those things?

“Hey.” Said Yang with a worried face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah”. _Not really_. “I’m just tired of being away from you.” 

Yang blinked, and Blake felt her face heating. She could say she was referring to all of them, but _honestly_? She didn’t want too. Not anymore.

“When we are together again,” said Yang, a bright smile on her face, “I’m gonna hug you.”

Blake quirked an eyebrow, waiting for her friend to say something else. “You are going to hug me?”

“Yeah! I really want to hug you.” Yang bit her lip, before talking again. “Do you want me to do something else?”

The faunus girl swallowed. “Do _you_ want to do something else?”

They looked at each other’s eyes in the screens. It was so unfair, that Blake couldn’t see those beautiful lilac eyes in person. Technology wasn’t good enough to show that beauty.

“Honestly?” Said Yang, and it was everything Blake wanted to hear. “I would kiss you, if you wanted me too.”

It was overwhelming. Blake’s heart started beating faster, her face heated and her chest filled with adoration. She smiled.

Yang shook her head, hiding her face with her hands. “I can’t believe I just said that. This quarantine is making me bold.”

“You were always bold.”

“Not _this_ bold. Not with this stuff.”

“What’s this stuff?”

Yang let a hand fall to her chest and looked at her friend. “You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah.”

“What about me?”

Blake’s chest tremble as Yang smiled. “Everything.”

_Oh_. Blake felt exactly the same.

“I would let you.” Finally said Blake. “Kiss me.”

Yang smiled, and then started laughing. Blake laughed with her.

“I can’t believe we are actually talking about this.” Said Yang once they calm down. “Like, only in my dreams.”

“This quarantine is making us lose our heads.” The faunus girl bit her lip, not even trying to repress her big smile. “Thank Gods.”

Yang leaned towards the screen. “Thank Gods.”

And 23 days passed with them not been able to touch, or to really see each other. They kept on talking every day.

Yang told Blake she had fallen in love with her when the faunus girl went to her apartment at two in the morning with ice cream because neither of them could sleep. They spend all night talking and watching videos about ghost. When they woke up the next day, Yang thought that it was the best wake up she had ever had. And like that she knew.

Blake told Yang she had fallen in love with her when, in the first Valentine’s day moths after she had broken up with Adam. He would never give Blake chocolate because he said it would “make her fat”. Blake had mention that to Yang so long ago that she didn’t even remember, but that day the blonde girl knocked on her door with a big box of candy and chocolate. It was such a tiny detail, but it was bigger than anything anyone had done for her. Like that, Blake knew.

23 days, 23 nights. The morning of the 24th day, Blake woke up and for the first time, she could go out.

She ran to the bathroom to wash her face and got dressed. 

They were all meeting in a square a few blocks from Blake’s apartment as early as they could. After so many days without seeing anybody, they couldn’t wait.

And most of all, Yang. 

Blake was still putting on her jacket when she opened the door of her building and came out. The air felt different, and the people most certentaly were. Even when it was almost eight o clock, people were already in the streets, just enjoying watching the pavement and the people around. 

“Good morning! Good morning!” Said an old lady to everyone as she handed homemade cookies. It was weird, to see so many people happy, strangers smiling to each other, only because they couldn’t smile at anyone for more than twenty days.

Blake had no time for cookies; she started to walk to the square, and then jog, and then run.

Other people were also running, and Blake would love to know what they were running for. She knew who _she_ was doing it for.

She got to the square in so little time that she feared no one was there.

Thank Gods, she was wrong.

A blonde woman stood near the child’s games, looking around her, expecting _someone_. 

“Yang!” Screamed Blake, unable to help herself. Yang immediately turned around to see her, and a smile formed in her face. 

It was like a movie, the kind that Blake didn’t like. Those kind of of reunions? Running to each other? No, it was to cliché. 

But in that moment, Blake couldn’t care less.

They hugged, and it was like finally being home. 

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you!” Said Yang as she lifted Blake and started spinning. 

Blake laughed and stuck her head out of Yang’s neck. They were finally together, but still so far apart.

There was no need for some cheesy line or game of reading each other’s thoughts: they already knew them all.

So when they kissed (finally, they did) it was only a formality. Oh, but they loved formalities.

If Blake had seen a couple like them, she would probably roll her eyes. 

But how could she? 

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to get out of my house and hug someone (but i wont! please stay in your houses, wash your hands and stay safe!)


End file.
